kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Slide
, is an aerial version of slide, which is translated into Quick Run in Kingdom Hearts II. It is an ability that appears in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. In Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, it is a Growth Ability learned and upgraded by leveling up Wisdom Form, while in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, it is an ability panel that can be upgraded from Air Slide LV1 to Air Slide LV2, Air Slide LV3, Air Slide LV4, and Air Slide LV5 by linking panels. In Kingdom Hearts II, each version of "Quick Run" requires 2 AP to equip. In Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Quick Run allows you to perform an aerial dash at ground level while you are running, and leveling it up increases the distance covered. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Air Slide allows you to perform an aerial dash while in midair, and leveling it up increases the number of times you can dash before touching the ground. The ability is activated by pressing while tilting the left analog stick in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, and by pressing while in midair in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is useful as an evasive technique and as a faster mode of transportation. Learning Air Slide ''Kingdom Hearts II'' and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Wisdom Form has Quick Run LV1 as a default ability. *Sora learns Quick Run LV1 after leveling Wisdom Form to level 3. *Wisdom Form learns Quick Run LV2 at level 3. *Sora learns Quick Run LV2 after leveling Wisdom Form to level 5. *Wisdom Form learns Quick Run LV3 at level 5. *Sora learns Quick Run LV3 after leveling Wisdom Form to level 7. *Wisdom Form learns Quick Run MAX at level 7. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days * '''Air Slide ②' is a clear bonus for Mission 23. * Air Slide ⑤ is in a chest at the Hedge Maze Entrance in Mission 65. * Air Slide LV+ Ⓛ can be purchased for 1200 Heart Points once Roxas is promoted to Master rank, can be purchased for 6000 Heart Points once Roxas is promoted to Legend rank, is in a chest at the Entrance Hall in Mission 38, and is in a chest at the Hedge Maze Entrance in Mission 67. Panels which link to Air Slide * : Allows you to knock enemies aside when you perform an Air Slide. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Terra learns Air Slide after defeating the Unversed and meeting Snow White in the Flower Glade. *Ventus learns Air Slide after defeating the Jellyshades with Hercules in Olympus Coliseum. *Aqua learns Air Slide after defeating the Glidewinders in the Ship Exterior. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded *Data Sora can learn up to 3 Air Slide panels in the Stat Matrix. Recipes ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The Air Rush Ⓛ can be synthesized for 4500 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *2 Moonstone *2 Aerial Tech+ See also *Mobile Action fr:Sprint Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Action commands